Jebal! This Night Make Me Love You
by JHyun Fanfiction
Summary: Nggak ada summarynya! kalo soal ratednya ini T aja tapi nyerempet ke M dikit


_after partying all night_  
_I take you home_  
_and we partied again in bed_

**Onew pov's**

" kau sedang apa? "

" memilih baju yang pantas untuk menghadiri pesta di rumah Taemin oppa "

" kau akan menghadirinya? "

" ne, wae oppa? "

" kenapa kita tidak di rumah saja melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan? "

ucapku sambil memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang

" oppa, kenapa otakmu jadi yadong seperti Eunhyuk oppa "

" aisshh tapi kau kan tahu ini hari libur kita "

" ayolah oppa, ini hanya sebuah pesta dan tidak sampai semalaman "

" baiklah "

dia berbalik sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya lalu mengecup bibirku sekilas

" kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita "

Ah jika bicara dengan istriku ini aku pasti selalu menuruti apa katanya, sebaiknya kapan-kapan aku belajar dari Hyun.

**Jonghyun pov's**

" jagiya... "

panggilnya dari kamar mandi, jika dia sudah memanggilku dengan manja seperti itu dia pasti ingin minta tolong.

" wae? "

" mmm, boleh minta tolong tidak? "

nah benarkan?

" wae? "

sahutku sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi tempat dia berada

" mmm oppa, bisa tolong aku untuk memasangkan baju ini? "

" hey, memangnya ada apa dengan baju itu? "

ucapku sambil menunjuk baju yang kini sedang dicobanya

" kancingnya sangat sulit dipasang "

" baiklah kemari "

mwo? dia mau menjatuhkan imanku ya? kancing yang tidak bisa di pasangnya itu terletak tepat di dadanya

" yak kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kancing itu terletak disitu "

" oppa, jangan pikir macam-macam dan tolong aku mengancing baju ini "

" baiklah sini aku bantu "

Ku menunduk dan mengancingkan baju itu. tapi tetap saja letak kancing itu benar-benar menggangguku. Ku bangkit berdiri dan melumat bibirnya lembut. Dia membalas ciumanku lalu mendorongku agar menjauh.

" oppa kita harus pergi sekarang nanti saja bermainnya "

ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar

" aishhh "

**Minho pov's**

Malam ini Taemin mengundang kami semua untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahannya yang ke 1 tahun. Seharusnya jam segini kami sudah pergi tapi semua itu batal karena kami masih asyik bermain game bersama.

" Rae, ayo pergi kita bisa melanjutkan game ini nanti "

ucapku sambil mematikan televisi

" yak Choi Minho ya aku hampir menyelesaikan yang itu kau malah mematikannya "

" ayo pergi "

" baiklah, tapi setelah pulang nanti kita bertanding oppa "

" okay, dan kalau kau kalah kau akan jadi mainanku dalam semalam "

" mwo? "

" kalau tidak mau ya sudah "

" mmm, baiklah "

**Aouthor pov's**

Beberapa pasangan berdatangan ke rumah keluarga Lee. Yang pertama datang adalah Onew dan J Kyo disusul oleh Jonghyun dan Yemun agak lama setelah itu Minho dan Rae menyusul mereka.

" hyung gomawo karena sudah datang "

" ne, dan Taemin kau harus memastikan pesta ini menyenangkan agar bisa membayar kesempatanku bersama Yemun yang terbuang "

" hahaha hyung jika Yemun mendengar hal itu dia pasti sudah memukul kepalamu "

" dan Taem kapan kalian mempunyai anak "

" jangan memaksakan hyung aku masih menikmati saat-saat bersamanya, dan ngomong-ngomong soal anak bukankah kalian semua menikah lebih dulu daripada aku tapi kenapa kalian juga belum memiliki anak? "

" jangan mengejek Taem "

" okay okay "

" dimana Key dan Joon? "

potong Onew

" mereka belum datang, padahal biasanya mereka datang paling cepat "

" aishh, kalau begitu kita mulai pestanya saat mereka datang saja, Jadi nikmati saja wine itu dulu "

" ne, oh ya Taem dari mana kau mendapat lampu disco dan music keren ini? "

" temanku menjualnya, wae? "

" aku juga ingin membelinya karena sepertinya asyik kalau bermain dengan lampu itu bersama Rae "

Semua menikmati pesta itu tapi sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu Key dan Joon belum juga datang.

**Key pov's**

Ku menyetir sambil sesekali memandangi Joon yang duduk di sampingku.

" berhenti cemberut seperti itu atau kita berbalik ke rumah dan melanjutkan yang tadi "

" yak oppa, bagaimana aku tidak cemberut. Mereka pasti tahu akan hal itu jika kita datang terlambat "

" kenapa kalau mereka tahu, toh kita juga sudah menikah "

" oppa, kau tidak apa-apa tapi aku bagaimana? ku tidak bisa menyingkirkan bercak merah yang banyak ini dari leherku "

Wajahnya lucu sekali jika sedang kesal.

" hahaha, tenang saja Honey kita sudah sering melakukan hal itu "

" iya oppa tapi tidak di saat seperti ini "

" baiklah, apa kau mau aku memutar arah dan kembali ke rumah lalu menunggu hingga bercak merah itu memudar? "

sahutku sambil mengubah cara bicaraku yang tadinya menggodanya menjadi lebih lembut

" ani, kita akan semakin terlambat "

" jadi, apa yang harus ku lakukan? "

" jalan terus dan jangan menggodaku oppa "

" baiklah "

**Taemin pov's**

Pintu rumahku di ketuk lagi dan ku yakin ini pasti Key hyung dan Joon.

" hyung kemana saja lama sekali? "

" hanya membereskan sesuatu "

Joon bergabung bersama Hyun dan teman-temannya.

Malam ini Hyun terlihat cantik sekali menurutku dengan gaun persis dengan gaun yang dikenakan megan fox saat pemotretan untuk Iphone.

Tadinya saat pertama melihat dia memakai gaun itu ku ingin membatalkan pesta ini dan menikmati dirinya.

**Aouthor pov's**

_4 hours ago..._

Semua pasangan itu pulang ke rumah masing-masing, beberapa di antaranya seperti Joon dan Key pulang dengan keaadaan mabuk.

_at Onew's home_

Ji Kyo mengganti bajunya tetapi masih merasa belum mengantuk jadi dia memutuskan untuk ke ruang baca yang terletak di samping kamar tidur.

Sesaat di lihatnya suaminya yang sedang tidur. Dan mendekatinya sebentar.

" oppa wajahmu imut sekali saat tidur "

ucapnya sambil menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh suaminya itu.

Dia berjalan pelan ke ruang baca lalu mengambil sebuah buku dan mulai larut membaca buku itu.

Sampai tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan merebut buku yang di bacanya.

" sejak kapan buku ini lebih menarik dariku Kyo? "

" yak oppa, kau mengagetkan aku "

Onew mengajaknya berdiri dan memutar badannya agar menghadap wajah pria itu.

" ku pikir oppa sudah tidur "

ucapnya gugup karena wajah suaminya itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya

" ya tadinya aku sudah tidur tapi terbangun karena ku rasa kau tidak ada di sampingku Kyo "

sahut Onew lembut sambil memainkan rambut Kyo.

" sebaiknya oppa tidur lagi aku tidak kemana-mana kok aku hanya membaca "

" kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu membaca buku sampai kau mengantuk "

" oppa "

ucapan Kyo terpotong karena Onew melumat bibirnya dengan lembut bahkan sangat lembut. Dia mulai membalas ciuman pria itu dengan sama lembutnya. Mereka berciuman dengan lembut dan hati-hati seolah bibir pasangannya itu adalah benda antik yang rapuh dan bisa hancur jika diperlakukan dengan kasar.

Kyo membukakan bibirnya sedikit agar lidah suaminya bisa menjelajah di dalam mulutnya.

Saat mereka berdua kehabisan nafas Onew mengalihkan bibirnya ke leher Kyo, semula hanya mengecupnya pelan tapi berubah jadi menjilat dan menghisap leher istrinya itu dengan kuat. Hingga membuat bercak-bercak merah di leher istrinya.

Onew melepaskan ciuman dan memandangi Kyo seolah minta persetujuan.

" jebal, only this night Kyo "

" ani oppa, aku milikmu setiap malam "

sahut gadis itu sebelum mendaratkan ciumannya ke bibir suaminya itu. Onew mengangkat Kyo dan keluar dari ruang baca lalu masuk ke kamar tidur mereka. Aku yakin mereka akan melakukan itu lagi malam ini.

_at Jonghyun's home_

Jonghyun mengganti baju lebih dulu karena Yemun mengatakan dia ingin merebahkan diri sebentar.

" Jagiya, sekarang giliranmu mengganti baju "

" aku benar-benar malas untuk mengganti baju oppa "

sahut Yemun manja.

Jonghyun berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan duduk di ujungnya sambil memandangi istrinya yang sedang berbaring itu.

" kalau aku membantumu bagaimana? "

" mwo? "

" aku akan membantumu mengganti baju "

jawab Jonghyun sambil menindih istrinya itu lalu mulai meraup bibir merah Yemun semula lembut lalu menjadi ganas dan intents. Yemun membalas ciuman itu dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher suaminya.

" oppa, kau bukan membantuku berganti baju tapi membantuku melepas baju "

ucap Yemun disela-sela ciuman mereka. Tangan jonghyun meraba perut istrinya yang masih tertutup gaun ketat itu. Hingga tangannya menemukan 2 gundukan milik istrinya itu, dia meremasnya pelan.

" shhhh mmmm oppa "

Desahan dari bibir istrinya itu membuatnya menjadi gila dan mulai melepaskan kancing gaun Yemun. Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan memandangi tubuh atas istrinya yang kini hanya mengenakan bra. Dia tersenyum sesaat dan mulai menghisap leher Yemun dan membuat jalur menuju dada istrinya itu.

" hey jagi, kau sangat sexy malam ini " bisiknya tepat di telinga istrinya " boleh aku lanjutkan? "

" selesaikanlah oppa aku milikmu "

ucap Yemun sebelum melepaskan kaos lengan pendek yang di kenakan suaminya itu.

_at Minho home_

Saat pulang mereka langsung bertanding game, tapi tepat sebelum game itu selesai mereka mainkan Minho melepaskan stick gamenya dan mendorong Rae hingga terbaring di lantai.

" oppa, kita belum selesaikan game itu "

" bagaimana kalau kita memainkan game yang lebih menarik "

ucap Minho sebelum melumat bibir Rae, semula Rae hanya menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat tapi suaminya itu tidak menyerah. Minho menggigit bibir bawahnya yang membuat dia menjerit dan membukakan bibirnya.

Lidah Minho menelusup masuk kedalam mulut Rae. Rae yang terlihat menahan diri akhirnya membalas ciuman Minho. Tangan Minho meraba paha Rae dan menelusup masuk ke dalam gaun putih pendek itu.

" oppa, "

ucapnya sambil menahan tangan Minho agar tidak masuk lebih dalam

" wae? "

sahut Minho sambil meneruskan kerja tangannya meraba kulit perut istrinya dan mulai melumat bibir Rae lagi. Rae menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Minho dan beralih ke kancing kemeja Minho. Lalu mulai melepaskannya satu-satu.

Jari-jari Rae yang lentik meraba permukaan kulit perut suaminya yang bidang.

Tiba-tiba tangan minho berhenti meraba kulit perutnya.

" kau masih ingin aku melanjutkannya atau berhenti sayang? "

" jangan berhenti saat aku mulai menyukainya oppa atau aku berubah pikiran "

Minho tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari istrinya itu dan melanjutkan kelakuannya.

_at Key's home_

Key menggendong Joon masuk dan menidurkannya di kasur. Sepertinya istrinya itu sedang mabuk berat. Dia memutuskan untuk berganti baju tapi tangannya di cegat oleh Joon.

" oppa... jangan pergi "

" aku hanya ingin ganti baju sayang "

sahutnya sambil duduk di samping Joon.

" boleh oppa menunduk sebentar? "

Dia melakukan apa yang di minta istrinya itu dan menundukkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Joon. Tiba-tiba Joon mengalungkan tangannya di leher Key dan melumat bibir suaminya. Kelakuannya itu langsung di balas oleh suaminya dengan lumatan di bibirnya dengan lebih ganas.

" oppa kau bisa mengganti bajumu sekarang "

" aku tidak bisa mengganti baju jika kau membuatku menginginkanmu lagi "

" tapi sebelum pergi tadi kita sudah melakukannya oppa "

" apa salahnya melakukan hal itu lagi "

sahut Key, tangannya menelusup ke bawah tubuh istrinya itu dan membuka resleting gaun Joon hingga gaun itu terlepas.

Key mencium leher istrinya yang memang sudah penuh dengan bercak merah itu. Tangannya turun ke perut Joon dan turun lebih rendah lagi, dia menyentuhkan tangannya di daerah sensitif istrinya saat tangan kirinya mulai bermain dengan payudara Joon. Hal itu membuat Joon mendesah.

Suara desahan istrinya itu terdengar sangat sexy di telinga Key.

" saranghae Joon "

" nado oppa "

sahut Joon sebelum Key melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

**Taemin pov's**

_at Taemin's home_

Hyun membantuku membereskan meja-meja yang kotor tanpa mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu. Dan itu adalah kesalahan besar baginya karena alih-alih membereskan meja aku lebih memilih untuk melihat tubuhnya yang lebih ter ekspos dengan gaun hitam memeluk tubuh itu.

" oppa berhenti menatapku dan bantu membersihkan semua ini "

" salahmu sendiri kenapa memakai baju yang membuat lekuk tubuhmu terlihat jelas "

sahutku sambil mendekatinya dan langsung mendorongnya ke atas sofa.

" aw.. "

dia menjerit atas perlakuanku tadi tapi entah di rasuki oleh setan apa aku tidak peduli dengan jeritannya itu, ku malah menindihnya dan melumat bibirnya kasar sementara tanganku meremas payudara kirinya.

Tapi di luar dugaanku dia membalas ciumanku dan mendesah pelan. Suara desahannya itu membuat aku tidak bisa berpikir normal. Ku menurunkan gaunnya hingga terlepas.

Ku mehisap lehernya dan membuat bercak merah disana. Ciumanku turun hingga ke sekitar dadanya. Tanganku bergerak bebas untuk melepaskan bra yang menurutku kehadirannya benar-benar mengganggu.

" oppa, jangan disini "

aishh dia benar aku bahkan lupa kalau ini di ruang tamu, dia selalu membuatku lupa segalanya.

Ku menggendongnya ke kamar dan menendang pintu kamar itu agar tertutup. Malam ini aku akan memberinya sebuah kado untuk ulang tahun pernikahan kami. Dan yah hyung-hyungku benar sepertinya kalau masing-masing dari kami mempunyai anak itu akan sangat mengasyikkan.

**END**

_that night they spent with their respective spouses_


End file.
